Lost Series Allegiances
= Lost Series Allegiances = Credits for helping making the Allegiances: Willowflower and EmmatheFoxwing MistClan Leader- :Singingstar: A black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and a white nose. She has bright blue eyes. She is kind and generouse to others. Deputy- :Lionfeather: A orange tom with green eyes and fluffy fur like a main on a lion. Medicine Cat- :Fuzzyfur: A white she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes. Warriors- :Thrushheart: A spotted she-cat with white paws and white tail. She has dark green eyes. :Fireclaw: A dark orange tom with white chest, paws, tail, and ears. With blue eyes. :Pebblenose: A grey she-cat with amber eyes. :Larkwing: A dark brown tom with green eyes. :Robineyes: A brownish redish she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices- :Frostpaw: A white she-cat with grey spots on her pelt. She has blue eyes. :Foxpaw: A brown she-cat with white spots, and orange spots. She has blue eyes. :Darkpaw: A black tom with white underbelly and nose. Has dark amber eyes. :Bramblepaw: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Queens and Kits- :Dawneyes: A spotted she-cat with green eyes. Expecting kits, her mate is Lionfeather. Elders- :One-ear: A grey tom with dark blue eyes that almost look black. He only has one ear. :Leapordspot: A spotted she-cat that looks like a leopard with green eyes. RainClan Leader- :Birdstar: A spotted she-cat with green eyes, she is hostial and pushy. She will do anything to get what she wants. Deputy- :Otterwing: A brown tom with darker splashes with green eyes. Medicine Cat- :Willowfrost: A silver tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes. Warriors- :Spottedheart: A spotted she-cat with green eyes. :Cloudpool: A white tom with a black underbelly and paws. :Shimmertooth: A silver she-cat with shiney blue eyes. :Icefang: A black tom with icey blue eyes. :Ravenflight: A pure black she-cat with a little bit of white on her head and a white nose. She has pure dark green eyes. Apprentices- :Sunpaw: A orange tom with white chest and blue eyes. :Glasspaw: A grey she-cat with amber eyes. :Badgerpaw: A brown tabby tom with green eyes. Queens and Kits- :Rainpuddle: A blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is expection kits. Elders- :Dirtmuzzle: A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. :Nightsky: A dark grey she-cat with green eyes. SunClan Leader- :Cloudstar: A white tom with amber eyes, he is nice to other cats and clans but there not always nice to him. Mate: Riverbreeze Deputy- :Forestpelt: A tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly and mittens. Apprentice: Icepaw Medicine Cat- :Yarrowfang: A cream tom with green eyes, and one yarrow yellow fang. Warriors- :Nightbird: A black tom with amber eyes. :Flowerflight: A white she-cat with ginger speackles the look like petals :Hawkgaze: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Daysong :Watersplash: A white she-cat with blueish splashes ad a big sacr across her right eye. :Chimewing: A cream tom with yellow tabby marks, and green eyes. :Silvergrass: A white tom with silver stripes that look like blades of grass, and green eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw Apprentices- :Icepaw: A blueish, almost white she-cat, with blue eyes. Mentor: Forestpelt :Stormpaw: A grey tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Silvergrass :Skypaw: A white tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Riverbreeze Queens and Kits- :Riverbreeze: A silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate Cloudstar Apprentice: Skypaw :Daysong: A white she-cat with orange patches, and amber eyes Mate: Hawkgaze :Bronzekit: A dark, dark ginger tom with orange eyes. Mother Daysong Father Hawkgaze :Windkit: A whit she-cat wih black splashes Mother Daysong Father Hawkgaze :Poolkit: A white she-cat with Grey splashes Mother Daysong Father Hawkgaze :Greykit: A light grey tom with light yellow eyes. Mother Daysong Father Hawkgaze Elders- :Tangleclaw: A light brown tom with ti-colored eyes and long curved claws. :Yowlbreeze: A cream tom with blue eyse and a loud yowl. MoonClan Leader- :Waterstar: A light blue-grey she-cat with green eyes. She is nice and likes to help other cats. Deputy- :Crescentstripe: A silver-blue tom with silver stripes,blue eyes, a white tail tip, belly, and stockings. Medicine Cat- :Icespots: A white she-cat with pale blue-gray spots Warriors- :Shadowclaw: a dark gray tom with amber eyes. :Oakberry: a reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes. :Riverwing: a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and gray swirls on her sides that look like wings. Apprentice: Swiftpaw :Treepelt: a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Sunset :Foxtail: a dark ginger she-cat with a black muzzle, white paws, and a white underbelly. Apprentice: Redpaw Apprentices- :Swiftpaw: a black tom with green eyes. Mentor: Riverwing :Redpaw: a tortoiseshell she-cat with one red forepaw. Mentor: Foxtail Queens and Kits- :Sunset: a ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Treeplet :Firekit: a dark ginger tom. Mother: Sunset Father: Treepelt :Earthkit: a light brown she-kit. Mother: Sunset Father: Treepelt Lightningkit: a yellow tom. Mother: Sunset Father: Treepelt Elders- :Meltedfur: a gray tom with matted shaggy fur.